


I like you.

by cherryxxvv



Series: lovely heartbreak [2]
Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Manga)
Genre: A little angst towards the end tho hehe, Based on Song, Break Up, Fluff and Humor, Jujutsu kaisen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryxxvv/pseuds/cherryxxvv
Summary: reminiscing the day we spent together.
Relationships: Fushiguro Megumi/Itadori Yuuji
Series: lovely heartbreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096502
Kudos: 15





	I like you.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing here!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Megumi's POV.

\- i like you.

It's been already over 3 months since the break up, but it leave myself wondering why did i even broke up from him at the first place like it doesn't make sense but here am i reminiscing The memories we shared together. It's funny because i was the one who's insisting on the break up but now i miss everything about him.

i like you. That was the first time someone ever confessed to me and it was so out of blue and i don't really know how to exactly reply him that time. Those three words is something so foreign for me because my past relationships it's diffrent from what's happening right now.

Our first date was really odd, he doesn't talk too much but he's really observant and it's so funny because when he asked about what i want he would stutter and even stammered cause he's so embarassed of asking what i want. 

Our second date was something weird and pleasing not in a weird way but in a way that makes me feel giddy inside and it's something i never felt from my past lovers, but i think i kinda like this feelings. The date was simple, a picnic date and we fought a bird that was about to steal my bread i remembered him falling into the pond and its honestly so funny and cute he's all flustered and embarrassed but i find it so cute that he fought a bird to protect my bread.

Our third date was literally fancy, i didn't know he would actually pull the rich card this soon but he did. The dinner was honestly so good and romantic we shared how our days went and this is actually the first time I've felt like i listened. The way he talks is so hypnotizing every little part of him is literally hypnotizing. Something about him makes me difficult and it's almost typical for me to fall for him, but he made me fall that i dont really want to get up anymore. 

He facetimed me, it was a sudden facetime. I was not ready but he can't stop complimenting about everything about my face. Honestly he made me so flustered that i can't really hide it and it's embarassing me that he sees me fluttering on his simple acts and talkings. But i don't mind falling because he's literally rotten sweet and not good for my health. 

We dated for almost 8 months, everytime and everyday during the 7 months he never fails to make me happy and giddy inside and it honestly really twisting me inside out but i can't help but letting him twist it everytime. The simplest things he does is the biggest things for me, call me a simp but he really does do me like that. But at the same times he acts so mysterious and it's something bizzare to me because he always acts like himself when he's with me. 

i like you. I finally said. I told him i fell for him. The one, second and third date really makes me fall for him more. But maybe I'm a little too late to actually realizes the feelings because he decided to break things up the day i confessed about me liking him. Genuinely. 

" i guess this a bitter end i didn't see it coming  
And I'm having a little bit trouble of accepting too  
I don't know what to say to you  
There's nothing i can do to reset your point of view" 

Niki songs starts playing as i finish writing this, it's honestly scary on how accurately the songs mirror my feelings towards you. You served me fun and love but yet i served you threats.

i like you.

that's all i can say, eventho you aren't mine anymore but you carved a memories on my head and heart. Wish i can turn back times and love you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> \- :)


End file.
